


Rubbed Raw

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Pain, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: On vacation in England, Dee and Ryo decide spend their afternoon doing a bit of horseback riding.





	Rubbed Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 527: Raw at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Ow! These goddamned things are torture devices!” Dee complained, wincing and trying unsuccessfully to switch to a more comfortable position. “I hope you realise my favorite, not to mention most valuable, assets are gettin’ rubbed raw.” He raised himself up, grimacing, then dropped quickly as he started to lose his balance. “Whose dumb idea was it to go horseback ridin’ anyway?”

“Yours,” Ryo smirked, looking back over his shoulder at his partner. “Remember? You saw the sign advertising one-hour treks and said you’d always wanted to ride horseback. Since there was nowhere we had to be…”

“Yeah, okay, no need to rub it in. I’m gettin’ more than enough rubbin’ as it is. This is nowhere near as much fun as the westerns make it look, and what’s with the saddles anyway?”

Ryo laughed. “Western saddles were designed for herding and roping cattle, riding for days even weeks at a time across prairies bigger than the whole of Britain; they’re not needed here. You know if you sit up straighter then you won’t get bounced around as much. You look like a sack of potatoes.”

“Well pardon me for bein’ a novice. How d’you know so much?”

“I’ve done some riding over the years, both back home and on vacation with my parents.”

“Is there anything you haven’t tried? Horseback ridin’, skiing, campin’, canoein’, boatin’…”

“Mountaineering. Mom never much cared for heights.”

“Yeah, well heights don’t bother me but climbin’ a mountain isn’t on my to do list; too much like hard work. I don’t see the point anyway; ya get all the way to the top just to come back down again?”

“We do the same thing out hiking,” Ryo pointed out. “Get to the top of a ridge, take photos, and walk back down.”

“Yeah, but the woods are pretty and there’re opportunities for other kinds of outdoor fun.” He winked at his lover. “Can’t do stuff like that halfway up a mountain.”

Ryo blushed scarlet. “Don’t you ever think about anything else?”

“Sure I do, some of the time, but I have my priorities.” Dee winced again. “Got a feelin’ I won’t be up to much after this though.”

“You’ll probably be saddle sore for a few days,” Ryo agreed.

“A few days?” Dee sounded horrified.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some lotion that should help soothe any soreness.”

“You gonna rub it on for me?”

“Dee!” Ryo’s blush deepened and he threw a look at their guide, a woman from the trekking centre who was leading the way. As Dee had never been on a horse before, she’d stayed back with them while her colleague had gone on ahead with the rest of their group. “Don’t say things like that!”

Dee grinned, unrepentant. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a maybe, but only if you return the favor.”

“Thought you said you’d gone horseback ridin’ before.”

“I have, but it’s been a while. I’m getting a few raw patches of my own.”

“Oh yeah, tonight’s definitely lookin’ up!”

The End


End file.
